primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus, nicknamed G-Rex for short by Connor Temple, was a theropod dinosaur that lived during the Cretaceous period and was even larger than Tyrannosaurus rex. Facts Giganotosaurus was fourteen meters long; one meter longer than Tyrannosaurus, but slighthy smaller than Spinosaurus. Giganotosaurus had a similar body plan in comparison to the T. rex, but Giganotosaurus was bigger and had three claws on its forelimbs rather than two, and the forelimbs were also bigger in proportion compared to the rest of the body than T. rex's forelimbs in proportion to its own body. Giganotosaurus apparently lived in herds, although at least some were known to stray from the herd and go off on their own for prey. Generally, upon finding or seeing prey, Giganotosaurus would head to the prey and devour it. (Episode 3.4) In Primeval Episode 3.4 A Giganotosaurus came through an Anomaly into an airport hangar in the present. It ate most of a camera crew that were observing the Anomaly, except for Mick Harper and Katherine Kavanagh; whom the G-Rex trapped in their car by pushing their car over. The Giganotosaurus then went back through the Anomaly. )]] The Giganotosaurus later returned through the Anomaly to the airport hangar in the present, and escaped out onto the airport's runway. The G-Rex proceeded from there to travel down the runway to a Boeing 747, and to try and attack the crew and pilots inside the plane. When Jenny Lewis was trapped in her car and the Giganotosaurus attacked it, Connor Temple lured the creature away from the plane and Jenny in a luggage cart. Connor then used the cart to trip the G-Rex up, but the creature quickly recovered. Just as the Giganotosaurus was about to eat Connor, Danny Quinn used a helicopter to lure the G-Rex back into the hangar. In the hanger, the G. Rex apparently killed Mick and Kavanagh, and followed the helicopter back through the Anomaly. Shortly afterwards, in the Cretaceous, an entire herd of Giganotosaurus headed towards the Anomaly. However, Connor was able to lock the Anomaly just before the G-Rex herd could come through. )]] Trivia *In Episode 3.10, some theropods resembling Giganotosaurus were visible in the background in the Cretaceous forest when Connor and Abby were sleeping up in a tree near the end of the episode. Some fans believe that these theropods were Giganotosaurus. *In Episode 4.2, an archive shot of the Giganotosaurus that appeared in Episode 3.4 was used for a picture of a creature on Area51creatures.com. *Connor Temple nicknamed Giganotosaurus G-Rex, but in reality its species name would have been G. Carolinii. It was changed because Giganotosaurus resembled and was initially mistaken for Tyrannosaurus rex, and Connor dubbed it G-Rex to help get the point across. Also, in reality T. rex had more power, strength, speed, and intelligence than Gigantosaurus. However, Gigantosaurus was longer than Tyrannosaurus. )]] *It was interesting that the Giganotosaurus specimen which appeared in Episode 3.4 was bigger than the Spinosaurus which appeared in Episode 4.1; in real life, Spinosaurus was larger than Giganotosaurus. Errors *Giganotosaurus was depicted in Primeval with pronated hands. In real life, theropods could not pivot their arms without breaking them. This error was noticeable when the Giganotosaurus roared at the plane. *Giganotosaurus was depicted as being extremely fast, even outrunning a truck. In reality, Giganotosaurus would not have gone faster than 20 mph. *In Episode 3.4, Giganotosaurus was seen living in the same time and place as Velociraptor, as a Velociraptor came through the same Anomaly as a G-Rex. This is inaccurate, as Velociraptor lived in Mongolia 70 million years ago, while Giganotosaurus lived in South America 95 million years ago.but maybe the velociraptor came through an anomaly in South America or the giganotosaurus came through an anomaly to mongolia Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Large Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths